Jaro
Jaro Statistics Real Name Jason Roy Height 6'2" Weight 220 lbs Date of Birth April 3, 1981 Place of Birth Castle Rock, Colorado Now Residing Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada Trainer Maja Vishnu Wrestling Style Technical, Submission Current Federation Full Metal Wrestling Previous federation(s) Psychotic Wrestling Alliance In-ring Debut February 2005 Jaro is the brash, abraisive, and ultra-arrogant owner and founder of Full Metal Wrestling. He is a legendary athlete, with many superstars considering him not only a role model, but perhaps the best to have ever competed in the squared circle. Jaro is known for his satirical promo style and dark humor. His "in your face" attitude has brought about praise, laughter, and disdain from his peers. Jaro spent the majority of his career as a wrestling villain, perhaps the most vile and deranged of any villiain in wrestling history. Today however, Jaro is a crowd-favorite, and surpisingly enough, one of the most well-liked and respected of superstars. Still an active competitor on the Alchemy brand of Full Metal Wrestling, Jaro has become the gold standard: a perennial main event performer who is truly one of a kind. =Autobiography= Sex, Drugs, and Rockin' Gold: The Jaro Story Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Early Days Jaro made his wrestling debut during February 2005 in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). Introduced as a fan who had won a "once in a life-time opportunity", the naive yet confident Jaro was invited to guest commentate a tag team match between the World Tag Team Champions, The Bad Mamma Jammas and the Pimpin' Mafia. Desperate to make his first appearance a memorable one, Jaro interfered in the match. Jaro's interference enabled the Pimpin' Mafia to upset the Tag Team Champions. Impressed by Jaro's wreckless behavior and his intestinal fortitude, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance signed Jaro to an 18 month contract. Jaro would then, and forever more, make his home on Pyromania, one of the two wrestling brands of the PWA. However, Jaro would pay for his misdeeds at the next Pyromania broadcast - which featured Jaro's in-ring debut - when he was defeated by one-half of the World Tag Team Champions, Sheepster. Not one to lose his confidence from a single defeat, Jaro maintained that he was still the future of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, a claim that proved to be more accurate than perhaps even Jaro could bargain for. Jaro accused Sheepster of pulling his tights during their encounter, and considered his first defeat a tainted one. In hypocritical wrestling heel fashion, Jaro would defeat his next opponent, Pimpin' Mafia member Spark, by using a move which Jaro called the "roll-up of doom". This pinfall maneuver incorporated a very blatant holding of the opponent's wrestling trunks. His ego having doubled with this victory, Jaro then extended an offer to cYnical, leader of the Bad Mamma Jammas. Jaro proposed that he team with Robb Larsen, the least accomplished of the Bad Mamma Jammas. Jaro determined that Robb was the perfect tag team partner, as both were superstars with bright futures ahead of them. Furthermore, both superstars resided in Nova Scotia, so there were hopes of forming a Nova Scotian stable (something which would later become a reality in Full Metal Wrestling). However, there was a catch to this proposal: Jaro wished to avenge his loss to Sheepster and desired to turn Robb against his stablemates, the World Tag Team Champions Sheepster and Styxx. Seeing Jaro's underhanded motives, the disgusted Robb declined Jaro's offer, while cYnical declared that Jaro would not be permitted to associate with the Bad Mamma Jammas, as cYnical felt that Jaro was not in their league. If only cYnical could have seen into the future, he would have realized that this rejection would be equivalent to John Elway being denied the starting quarterback role for the Denver Broncos. The Bad Mamma Jammas would certainly eat their words in the months to come. Now more determined than ever, Jaro was booked into his first pay-per-view match at Cold Front in April of 2005. The winner of this match would earn themselves an opportunity to represent Pyromania as part of a five-person team at the second annual Altered Reality pay-per-view. The match pitted Jaro against Pyromania superstars Projekt, Blackwell, and Robb Larsen in a four corners elimination match. Proving that he could put his money where his mouth was, Jaro defeated and pinned all three of the other superstars, much to the chagrin of Robb and the other Bad Mamma Jammas. The arrogant Jaro boasted following the match: "Would you fancy that, folks? I will now be valiantly competing at Altered Reality II, the biggest pay-per-view in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance to date. Robb Larsen, on the other hand, will be sitting at home on his couch, masturbating to Christina Aguilera music videos. Suck on them canaries, Bananas in Pajamas." (Jaro, April 05) "Really, at the time I just hated the fact that I had got beaten by some no-name brat from Halifax of all places. My career was in the shitter and Jaro's victory was the wrestling equivalent to having the runs. And looking back at it, I was mostly pissed off because old man cYnical was telling me how dispicable it was for Jaro to suggest I leave the Bad Mamma Jammas. As if that were the most awful thing one could do. I was just doing what the oh-so-very wise cYnical told me to do. I regret not taking up Jaro's offer, he always seems to know what's best. And being a member of the BMJs at the time, I felt like Takeover's dick on a Friday night... I was constantly taking a beating and every now and then I was getting shit on." (Robb Larsen, March 07) "Jaro was so obscure at the time. Nobody knew much about him, aside from the fact that he had a smart mouth. So, when rumors persisted that he was luring Robb away, it was quite the nuisance. As great as Jaro turned out to be, he would never have fit." (cYnical, March 07) ''"Well, that's because the Bad Mamma Jammas were talentless sores on the vagina of wrestling. Me, well I must be Vagisil, because I sure made a career out of relieving the PWA of their itch. cYnical wouldn't know a good business move if it slapped him in the face with its cock." (Jaro, March 07) From that point onward, Jaro set a personal vendetta against the Bad Mamma Jammas for their insolence. Continually, and one after the other, the Bad Mamma Jammas would be mowed down by Jaro on his path to becoming the greatest superstar of all-time. While cYnical's words undoubtedly ring true - Jaro would have never fit the upbeat mold of the Bad Mamma Jammas - Jaro was determined to prove that not only was he in their league, but ultimately above them. His road to glory began at the celebrated PWA pay-per-view, Altered Reality II. The Rising Star The Owner's Cup International Champion Blood Feud A Challenger with Destiny The Fall of the Paragon Sex Scandal An Old Friend Running the Show Jaro versus the Management Relapse "Everyone hated Jaro so much, I hated him when I started but that's what made him a great heel." (Alex O'Rion, March 07) "Yeah. I was quite the asshole to just about everybody. I just hate other people, to be honest. God put other humans on this planet for Jaro, the perfect human, to despise them. But I also like to think I helped people like Alex along the way. You know, like a father-figure almost. The kind of dad who beats his children half to death with a tire iron when they don't fetch him his slippers..." (Jaro, in response to O'Rion, March 07) "Ah yes, Wevv Mang sure made a cow out of himself with his backstage knob slopping. I'm just kidding, Wevv Mang is certainly not a cow. Cows have a shred of dignity and a purpose." (Jaro, October 06) "Rogue would have been an unfortunate victim on my path to the ultimate destruction of everyone." (Jaro, March 07) "Jaro was one of the coolest guys I met on the internet, ever. He totally pwnt half the roster." (Homicide, March 07) Championships and Highlights :*'Championships:' International Heavyweight Champion (August 2005-August 2006), Owner's Cup Champion 2005 :*'Accomplishments:' Pyromania Superstar of the Year 2005, Rookie of the Year 2005, Best Promo of the Year 2005 (Mike Tyson promo versus Son of Repoman), GQ Man of the Year 2005, Rotten Bastard of the Decade Award PWA Matches (23-3) :* Pyromania 4.2: Jaro vs. Sheepster - LOST :* Pyromania 4.3: Jaro vs. Spark - WON :* Cold Front: Jaro vs. Robb Larsen vs. Projekt vs. Blackwell - WON :* Altered Reality II: Elimination Tag Team Match: Jaro, Winter, Dubzilla, Stuart 657, and Son of Repoman vs. Phantom Lord, Ham, Joey Hollywood, Spectre, and Bloodrose - LOST :* Pyromania 5.1: Rising Star Qualifying Match: Jaro vs. Austin - WON :* Pyromania 5.3: Jaro and BiggiE vs. Sheepster and Son of Repoman - WON :* Pyromania 5.4: Jaro vs. Styxx - WON :* Owner's Cup Round 1: Jaro vs. BiggiE - WON :* Owner's Cup Quarter-Finals: Jaro vs. Son of Repoman - WON :* Owner's Cup Semi-Finals: Jaro vs. Sheepster - WON :* Owner's Cup Finals: Jaro vs. Pen - WON :* Rumble in the Bronx: Jaro vs. Blackwell - WON :* Rumble in the Bronx: Jaro vs. BiggiE - WON :* Rumble in the Bronx: Jaro vs. Son of Repoman - WON (International Heavyweight Championship Victory) :* Pyromania 6.1: Jaro, Takeover, and cYnical vs. Son of Repoman, Sheepster, and Austin - DISQUALIFIED :* Pyromania 6.2: Jaro vs. BC - WON (International Heavyweight Championship Defense) :* Pyromania 6.4: Jaro and Zuma vs. Son of Repoman and Randomguy #5 - WON :* Honor Roll: Jaro and Son of Repoman vs. 2TX and SoL - WON :* Prevalence: First Blood Match: Jaro vs. Son of Repoman - WON (International Heavyweight Championship Defense) :* Pyromania 7.2: Jaro and Morpheus vs. cYnical and Styxx - WON :* Pyromania 7.4: Jaro and Takeover vs. cYnical and Samyi Song - WON :* Capital Punishment: Jaro vs. cYnical - WON (International Heavyweight Championship Defense) :* Pyromania 8.1: House of Pain: Jaro vs. Morpheus - WON :* Pyromania 8.2: Jaro and Bloodrose vs. Robb Larsen and cYnical - WON :* Pyromania 8.3: Jaro, Bloodrose, Zuma, and Son of Repoman vs. Robb Larsen, cYnical, Morpheus, and BiggiE - WON :* One-Way Ticket: Jaro vs. Robb Larsen - WON (International Heavyweight Championship Defense) Full Metal Wrestling Wrestling Reborn Exit Zuzu, Enter Phantom FMW Matches (2-0) :*'Death Row:' Jaro vs. Takeover - WON :*'Alchemy 2.4:' Jaro vs. Red Dragon - WON :*'Circus Maximus:' Jaro and SoL vs. Phantom Lord and War Machine - WON :*'Alchemy 3.4:' Jaro and Sheepster vs. Harlequin and Mercutio vs. Alex O'Rion and RAMPAGE! vs. Dr. Diabolical and Adrian - LOST :*'No Holds Barred:' =Further Details= :*'Theme Song': "Mother" by Danzig :*'Alignment': Heel (February 2005-August 2006), Face (September 2006-Present) :*'Primary Finisher': "Planet Pop" - Rings of Saturn :*'Secondary Finisher': "Martyr Sauce" - Alabama Slam, repeated over and over again if necessary (or unnecessary)